


Fifty for 50

by TAZ34 (AveryRogers83)



Series: Fifty for 50 [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF, lotr - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/TAZ34
Summary: Title: Fifty for 50: 4&5/50Author:taz34Prompt:Horse/PoetryRating: Varies from PG to NC-17Disclaimer: All of this is fiction not one word of it is true, it is a figment of my imagination.Beta: The Original Namarie and humble_chroySummary: Drabble series for the viggos_50 challenge to celebrate Viggo's 50th Birthday.





	Fifty for 50

The stress of working non-stop was beginning to thin me out. Thankfully they decided to give us the weekend off since we were ahead of schedule. So I headed towards the stables to see if I could take out one of the horses for a ride. I needed to get away for awhile, to be alone, to think and mostly to be away from him. 

I’ve been trying to hide the hurt and disappointment for too long and it was causing too much strain for me to bear any longer. I needed to figure out what how to approach him to tell him how I’ve been feeling whether he wanted to hear it or not. 

I rode and rode till the horse and I began to tire and I had found the perfect place to rest. I let my companion graze upon the green grass nearby as I looked for a spot of my own. There I took out my favorite notebook, one that held some of the things I hold dear to my heart. A picture of Henry; it seems like it was just yesterday when I was bouncing him on my knee and now he was a grown man, a sketch I had been working on, some poetry I had written, and, and a picture of Sean and me from a few years ago.


End file.
